The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a slide show displaying a plurality of images, and a computer readable storage medium having recorded thereon a computer program for providing the slide show.
Many electronic apparatuses having an image displaying function also have a slide show function. The slide show function sequentially displays a plurality of slide show objects, such as images or slides. The slide show function displays a following slide show object according to an input from a user or automatically displays the following slide show object after a predetermined time. Since the slide show function requires relatively little input from the user compared to when the user generally browses image files, the user is able to conveniently browse many images by using the slide show function.
Also, many digital photographing apparatuses also have a continuous photographing mode. In the continuous photographing mode, digital photographing apparatuses continuously photograph a subject a predetermined number of times at uniform time intervals. By using the continuous photographing mode, the user is able to vividly photograph the subject in motion.